


【翻译】白日长梦

by Sixhalfmk, trixiechick



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Sleeping In, Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixhalfmk/pseuds/Sixhalfmk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在迪克的帮助下，布鲁斯得以好眠。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】白日长梦

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Day's Journey](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/169996) by trixiechick. 



> Thank you trixie for giving me the authorization to translate this wonderful work!
> 
> Authorization attached below:
> 
> hello Chelsea, 
> 
> thank you so much! i'm glad you enjoyed the stories. ^_^ ah, sure, go ahead, just, yeah, please credit me, and if you could send me a link when you post it, i'd really appreciate it.
> 
> thankyou!
> 
> trixie
> 
> 以及，给谷子太太的生贺=3=

Day’s Journey

白日长梦

by trixiechick

日酱 译

 

分级：Teen

 

配对&人物：BruceDick，Alfred

 

概要：在迪克的帮助下，布鲁斯得以好眠。

 

正文

 

4:06 am

 

他来的正是时候，只用了他的艾斯克瑞玛双棍中的一根，就拦截了对手的忍者刀，蝙蝠侠借机一翻身将对方踢倒在地。三个已被捆起来，只剩下顽强的两只。警笛在远处尖锐的咆哮。顽强抵抗的两只忍者面面相觑了一会儿决定撤离，蝙蝠侠追了上去，夜翼别无选择只好跟着追了过去，尽管他的腿疼得要死。该死的暗器……

 

转过一个街区以后，他发现自己把他们跟丢了。警察早已蜂拥而至，包围了现场周边，冲着对讲机呼叫支援追捕在逃的罪犯。

 

要是他没能跟住蝙蝠侠，他也没什么好做的了。再过一小时左右就是日出，他只能现在掉头返回庄园，静等布鲁斯的归来。

 

7:35 am

 

“布鲁斯老爷，我不得不说一句，”阿尔弗雷德愤怒的说道，“您已经两天没有睡觉了！公司里也未曾需要你，徹之印（Mark of Tohl*）也找不出更多线索。迪克少爷，您不能替我劝一劝他吗？”

 

迪克正忙着用毛巾擦干头发，听闻此言，忍不住偷偷一笑，对着阿尔弗雷德眨了眨眼：“我可说服不了他。您为什么不上楼好好休息休息呢，我会好好照顾布鲁斯老爷（Master Bruce）的。”

 

“我在这里呢。”布鲁斯不满的抗议，“我不会如你所愿的。”

 

“我相信你能把他照顾好，迪克少爷。”阿尔弗雷德说着，无视布鲁斯的抗议。“要是您还需要什么，请一定要叫我。”他缓慢的退开身，慢慢爬上楼。

 

“我必须去上班，”布鲁斯愤怒的说道，“我得履行布鲁斯·韦恩的职责。要是我不去……”

 

迪克果断解开围在胯部的浴巾，任凭它落在地上，直直的走向布鲁斯坐着的地方，挤进布鲁斯和电脑之间，两手撑在布鲁斯的肩上。“留下来。”

 

布鲁斯无法控制的震惊的张大嘴，紧紧地盯着迪克，盯着他的腹股沟，接着非常仔细的注意到迪克腿上的伤痕。“我不知道……你受伤了。”

 

“该死的暗器。”迪克耸耸肩，“从凯夫拉的空隙里钻了进去。回到家我才发现有毒，看，”他捉住布鲁斯的一只手，引导着它来到伤口周围，“没那么糟，不是吗？”

 

布鲁斯皱眉：“抱歉……”

 

迪克伸手合上他的脸颊：“留下来。”

 

用爱人的愧疚感操控对方的确不是好手段，但奏效了。

 

9:17 am

 

他的手胡乱的抓住布鲁斯头边的枕头，喘不过气来。他的髋部向上扬起，看向布鲁斯的脸庞。他想吻他。想吻他。太想。

 

布鲁斯的身体覆盖上来，捏紧了他的髋。他能感觉到，布鲁斯到了，精液冲击着他的胃部。他忍不住了。

 

全然失控，他从高潮坠落。

 

布鲁斯手臂圈住他，他的脸落在布鲁斯的脖颈处，他闻上去像是火药和汗渍。他没洗澡吗？

迪克想着。

 

“我该下去了……看些案件分析数据检查录像…..”

 

迪克咬住他的肩头。“留下来。”

 

“迪克，”布鲁斯微微转头，用手臂护住他。“我必须得……”

 

“呆在我这儿。”迪克坚持，“我可不是什么随便一操的人（cheap fuck）。”

 

“迪克！”布鲁斯轻声呵斥。

 

迪克控制不住的傻笑了一会儿，更紧的靠向布鲁斯，“留下来，求你啦。”

 

合上眼睛，布鲁斯紧了紧手臂。“你对我做了什么……”

 

“吉普赛小把戏，别想抵抗。”迪克微笑着闭上了双眼。

 

布鲁斯没有出言反对，迪克确信，他一定是在微笑。

 

12:49 am

 

“你还上来的，对吗？”迪克在床上昏昏欲睡的嘟囔。

 

“迪克，你知道现在几点吗？”布鲁斯一边洗手一边问道。

 

“我知道你只睡了两个小时左右。而且你答应过我你会留下来。你已经四天没睡了，阿福可不知道，你的大脑也快崩溃了，就算你下去工作，或是上班，也只会出错，这可是性命相关的事。而且，我昨晚受伤了，你答应你要留下来陪我的。”

 

“让我觉得愧疚不会一直奏效的。”布鲁斯叹了口气，重新爬上了床，躺在迪克身边。迪克转身看着他，“我才不会因为爱人陪着我躺在床上而责怪他呢。”

 

3:24 pm

 

睡梦中，他依稀听到什么声音。迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，他看向身边……布鲁斯正在打电话，用的是“布鲁西宝贝”的语调。迪克正想不满的说些什么，下一秒就感觉到布鲁斯的手正握在他的腰上。他试着偷偷的挣脱了一下，立刻感觉到布鲁斯收紧了手臂。他捕捉到布鲁斯的眼睛，得逞的笑了。

 

转身面向布鲁斯，他重返梦乡。

 

5:04 pm

 

“你还是有些忧心忡忡，不是吗？”

 

“你根本没想睡这么久。”布鲁斯哼声抱怨。

 

真的是在抱怨。

 

他抬起脑袋，灿烂一笑。“我听上去像个十足的懒汉。”

 

布鲁斯笑了，低下头，“阿尔弗雷德做了晚餐。奶酪金枪鱼炖菜。”

 

“唯一听上去不那么恶心的只有’阿福做的’那部分。会有小甜饼吗？”迪克选择撅嘴卖萌。

 

好吧他成功了。布鲁斯轻轻捏了捏他的脸颊。“那可是阿福。你觉得呢？”

 

“要我说……”迪克在床上伸了个懒腰，笑着说道，“我们都得先洗澡。”

 

“我会告诉阿福的。”布鲁斯带着笑意回答。

 

8:17 pm

 

“迪克少爷，我可以解决这些盘子，谢谢你。”阿尔弗雷德愉悦的把迪克的手从水里解放出来。“我已经做了很多年了。”

 

“但是你看，你的年纪也越来越大了，再过些时候，你就做不动了。到时候，就得轮到我来维持家里的状况。”迪克开玩笑般的说道。

 

“哦，听起来真是让我不寒而栗，”阿尔弗雷德说道，扬了扬下巴，“若是照你们这种出生入死的频率，未来可说不定呢。好了，下去吧，替我看着他。”

 

迪克看了阿福一会儿，说道：“我猜其实你还是信任我的。”

 

阿尔弗雷德的视线越过迪克的肩膀，模糊的微笑着，说：“你大概要迟到了小主人，要是你还想追上布鲁斯老爷的脚步的话……”

 

“好啦好啦，我去啦，”迪克戏剧性的大声叹气，然而......

 

就在他赤裸着双脚踏进蝙蝠洞时，他的脸上还挂着无法藏匿的笑容。

 

完

 


End file.
